


See the Geek. Be the Geek! You ARE the Geek!

by palmtreelights



Category: IT Crowd
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palmtreelights/pseuds/palmtreelights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen is a geek. Roy does not let her forget it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See the Geek. Be the Geek! You ARE the Geek!

**Author's Note:**

> 1) There's no way one can have that many cute Japanese decorations in one's office and not be at least somewhat geeky, imo. 2) I love them, okay.

As it turns out, dating someone in your department isn't as terrible an idea as Roy had thought. There isn't any awkwardness in the basement, Jen doesn't act all possessive or couply, he doesn't do anything weird or soppy around her, and no one is the wiser.  
  
(The one time that was almost awkward was when they found themselves alone in the little break room in the middle of the day; turned out Richmond was around, waiting for everyone else to leave so he could tiptoe out of the server room and grab one of Moss' mugs.)  
  
Getting to know her has been fun (yes, fun; he still can't believe neither of them has gone running away from the other yet). She can be kind of annoying when she wants her way or when he won't explain something right when she asks, but he's stopped being so aggravated by it. Or maybe she's just softer around him now. Or maybe both.  
  
"You're not so geeky after all," she told him once when he (quite accidentally) said something sweet to her. (Whatever works, right?)  
  
Interestingly enough, he's found that _she_ is quite a geek. She denies it when he brings it up, but that does not deter him. He points out the posters in her office and the little cute things in her kitchen, tucked away in corners so they'll go mostly unnoticed in case visitors stop by, distinctly Japanese things that scream _geek_ in big, bold letters (sort of like how obvious it is that she knows nothing about computers, only she can't hide that no matter how hard she tries, not from him).  
  
"I am _not_ a geek," she insists every time. "I still don't know what a browser is, and the only reason I know memory is RAM is because Moss quizzed me on it for weeks."  
  
"But you _are_ still a geek, Jen. Not a huge one, but you are."  
  
"I am _not_!"  
  
But she is, and he reminds her every so often that she is, in fact, one of them, that coming to work at Reynholm has given her a safe space in which to express her geekiness, her otakuness. He doesn't even want to be right, at this point. It's just fun seeing her get all worked up and defensive of how she's actually quite posh, thanks, and _not_ a geek.  
  
But she is. That's what's great about it.  
  
In the privacy of her flat or his, she's less vehement in her denial, and he tugs on her smiling mochi ball t-shirt and insists that she search her feelings, she knows it to be true. She swats his hand away, and he pulls her so she falls atop him on the couch, and then neither of them really cares who's a geek and who isn't.  
  
Plus, geek or not, she's still a woman, and what self-respecting geek doesn't like women?

(Especially geeky ones.)


End file.
